


【暗殺】里氨 怙恩持寵

by yuanyuan77



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuan77/pseuds/yuanyuan77
Summary: 是暗殺 是暗殺 是暗殺給親友的禮物
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Aemilia Ackerman





	【暗殺】里氨 怙恩持寵

**Author's Note:**

> 是暗殺 是暗殺 是暗殺
> 
> 給親友的禮物

鏡子前的雪白多上了幾塊紫青色的疤痕，幸好是在調查兵團制服能遮掩的部位，儘管你的臉上也有不明顯的傷口。

雖然你在里維兵長面前坦白過你完全不擅長武術，是連揮拳也會打到自己的人。天知道里維兵長為什麼要答應把你收進他的班。你也是死纏爛打地哀求調查兵團收你做士兵。

對啊，你不管付出什麼代價，也想留在里維兵長的身邊。一開始只是對他無盡的崇拜和敬佩，只是想著見到他真容就足夠了。

但似乎在你進入牆內的時候，有其他的東西跟隨著你的身體進入你的內心。在你見到里維兵長的一剎那，你的內心叫囂著想要無時無刻都看到他，想要離他更近甚至與他不再存有距離。你內心躁熱得很，渴望一個人的癢痛使你痛苦萬分。讓你即使放下面子也要要求加入調查兵團。

你早就知道調查兵團的人會用什麼眼光看你。

「她到底有什麼資格進最頂尖的里維班啊⋯」  
這是你最常聽到的閒言閑語。你形容那些想要接受兵長的人為「狗養的婊子」

在那美曰其名「格鬥特訓」中，你的肚子剛被她們狠狠地踢過，你嫩白的皮膚被她們的指甲劃出一道鮮紅。你並不討厭這場由她們提出的邀請，因為只有這樣你才可以正當地發洩心中的怒火。你扯開她們的皮衣，用牙齒咬緊她們的肌肉，像是獵犬要撕爛牠的食物一樣。

特訓最後在那些婊子們的咒罵聲落上句號。

你並不在乎其他人的目光和看法。你現在滿腦子都是要怎樣在兵長面前掩蓋自己的傷口。必須要是完美的，你在他面前必須要是一副完美的清純女神形象。

—

「臉上怎麼回事？」

在你把茶水端到他辦公桌時，他一抬頭就知道你受傷了。

「別裝了，你身上的藥水味比你的皮鞋味還要濃。」

你知道里維是個細膩的人，你也不把謊圓下去了，如實告訴里維。

里維沒有說話，把你帶到訓練場。

「不是很會打架嗎？跟我打。」

你愣著看住他，你知道他不是一個會恐嚇的人。你回過神來趕緊用初心者班上教過的防禦姿勢格擋。

里維的力度很大，絲毫沒有對你手下留情。硬得不像膠的鞋板踏髒了你的皮褲。他以壓倒性的力量優勢把你按在地上，粗獷的石頭和沙泥一下子撞擊你的後腦。里維又扯著你的衣領拉你起來，他捏著你的雙肩，大力得讓你思考你的骨頭是否會就此斷掉。

「單方面的捱打算打架嗎？」  
「還手都不會，你拿什麼留在里維班？」

你無法看出他雙眸裡的是挑撥還是真心。你咬咬牙，完全遵從內心的低語，你要在他身體上留下你的痕跡。

你嘗試用手推開里維，你已經用了你能使出的最大力氣，你的手掌甚至因為過度磨擦里維的皮外套而破皮。你踮起腳尖，向里維的脖子咬去，你像一條飢餓的獵犬，絲毫不介意是否會咬穿對方，只想留下一道深刻的血痕。里維似乎是沒料到你會這麼原始的進攻，在一瞬間減少了捉住你的力度。這次輪到你把里維推到格鬥訓練柱上。

你撕咬着里维的嘴唇，他的唇肉被你咬得裂开，你反复舔着他流出来的鲜血，正到结成痂。然後你又再次用牙齒咬爛他的傷口，正直里維用拳頭往你柔弱的肚子捶出一個凹位。

你們都一邊喘氣看著對方。

「這下你是以實力加入里維班的了。」他用口袋里的手帕抹去你在他身上流下的血跡。

—

里維兵長沒有追究你打架以及無禮的罪過。

「我愛你。」

你在他幫你處理傷口時如此說著。

「愛很廉價。」  
里維沒有抬頭，那些說愛他甚至可以為他付上生命的說話，他聽過很多次。

「我可以為你而活。」  
「在這個骯髒又腐臭的世界裏，為你而活著。」

他抬起了頭，與你雙目對視。你不知道是不是因為傷口太痛而產生了幻覺，你好像看到他露出了一絲的笑意。


End file.
